


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by Moondance



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Bucky Barnes Fan fiction - Fandom, Bucky Barnes and OC, Bucky Barnes/OC - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondance/pseuds/Moondance
Summary: After the Infinity War, Bucky Barnes is invited to officially join the Avengers and move into their compound.  For the first time in a long time, everything in Bucky’s life makes sense.  He has a place he belongs, friends who care about him, and a purpose.  But, there’s one thing that’s keeping him from feeling truly like his old self.  It isn’t long before he realizes that the something he’s missing might be found in Lucy Larson, a Stark Industries employee who has worked her way up the ranks to become Maria Hill’s executive assistant at the Avengers compound.





	1. Chapter 1

John Lennon’s voice filled the room, signaling the start of another day. Lucy reached for the console beside her bed, fumbling to turn off the alarm. 

“Five more minutes,” she whined, hugging her pillow and squeezing her eyes closed to keep out the early morning sun.

“Ms. Larson.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s soft voice filled the room . Lucy turned onto her side, pulling her pillow over her head as if that would hide her from the omnipresent AI. “Ms. Hill wanted to make sure that everything was ready for this morning’s arrival.”

“This mornings …. Oh!” Lucy sprang up in bed, wide-eyed with excitement. “Y-yes, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Everything is ready. I just need to go down and do some final checks.”

The day was finally here. Today, all of her friends would be back home after saving the world, once again. Not wanting to waste another second, Lucy jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. While she washed her hair, Lucy went over the list in her head of things she had to do to prepare for the day.

Lucy had been given the task of setting up the living quarters for one of the newest member of the team. It took a little coaxing, but Steve had managed to talk his best friend, Bucky Barnes, into officially joining the Avengers. Maria Hill, Lucy’s boss, put her in charge of making sure that his room was ready for him when he arrived. Since Bucky didn’t have many possessions to start with, Lucy pretty much had a clean slate when it came to decor and wardrobe. 

Steve wanted the whole room to be a surprise, so she’d been working solely with him to cultivate items the would suit the new Avenger. They had been texting back and forth the last few days as the team made their way back home. Although, honestly, Lucy could have probably done it without asking Steve a single question since she knew so much about Bucky already. She’d known Steve for years now and he talked about Bucky all the time. She felt like she knew him already. Sure, she knew about him before, but that was only through the official files and the gossip around the compound. But through Steve, she felt like she knew the real Bucky - not just the Winter Soldier or the White Wolf or whatever people called him. 

As the hour drew nearer, the butterflies in Lucy’s stomach started to flutter a little faster. Would he like what she’d done with his room? What if he didn’t like it? Would he tell her? Would he even talk to her at all? People were speculating that he would be the silent type. She wouldn’t be surprised by that at all, given his history, but she was determined to be his friend. Or maybe just make him smile. That was the day’s goal.

She was doing some final checks in his closet when there was a knock on the door. Her heart leapt in her chest. “They’re here,” Gina, one of her old friends from data maintenance said from the doorway. “Holy shit … it’s freezing in here.”

“That’s how Bucky likes it,” Lucy replied. Gina squinted at her and Lucy’s gaze shifted back to her task.

“And you know just how … Bucky likes it?” Gina choked on her laugh and Lucy had half a mind not to throw a shoe at her.

“I just mean … That’s what Steve … Sergeant Barnes …” She was flustered and Gina knew it, which made it even worse. 

“C’mon, Luc … time to meet ….” Gina flipped her hair back over her shoulder as she said, “Sergeant Barnes,” with a teasing exuberance. 

“I hate you,” Lucy muttered through gritted teeth.

“Love you, too.” 

\--

“Welcome home, Buck,” Steve said with a kind grin, patting his friend’s back. The place was even bigger than they’d all described. It felt more like a town than a compound. 

“Thanks,” Bucky said with a gulp. He pulled on the strap of his bag nervously, tightening it around his shoulder. He was half expecting there to be a huge crowd of people waiting for them to arrive. If the whole team had arrived as a whole, maybe that would have been the case. But it was just him and Steve for now - the rest of the Avengers would slowly make their way back throughout the rest of the day. Steve thought it best for them to get there ASAP so Bucky could start to become acclimated before they started training for whatever lay ahead.

“Look, I know it’s a big change. And I know you’re nervous-”

“I’m not-” Bucky started, but Steve shot him a look that made him shrug in admission.

“It’s going to take some getting used to. But your room is right across the hall from me. And I’ve put someone I trust in charge of setting it up for you.” Bucky’s eyes followed Steve’s gaze. “There she is.” Steve smiled widely, waving at a woman coming down the stairs. “Buck, this is Lucy.”

“Hi Bu- … I mean, Sergeant Barnes,” the young woman said with a wide smile. She reached out her right hand and Bucky took it. Bucky was about to correct her and say that Bucky was fine, but she just kept right on talking. “I’m Lucy, Maria Hill’s executive assistant. She runs the compound, so I basically do whatever she needs me to do. And she’s made it clear to give you whatever you need to make you comfortable and I’ve been working with Steve on your room and I think you’re going to like it. At least I hope you do. But if you don’t, you can tell me and I’ll change it right away.” She was still shaking his hand. That is, until Bucky looked down at their hands and she realized what she was doing. She pulled away and a soft blush appeared on her freckle-speckled cheeks. “Sorry.”

“Thanks,” was all he could think of to say.

“Why don’t you show us what you’ve done?” Steve suggested.

“You … you want me to come with you?” Lucy asked, pointing at her chest.

“You’ve done all the hard work - you should show him,” he told her, grinning that signature Cap grin that would make most girls swoon. Lucy just smiled, though, which Bucky found interesting. 

If this girl talked as much as she did while showing them the room, Bucky was certain he’d have a headache after her little tour. He’d never heard a person talk so fast in his life. And with such … giddiness, he decided, was the best way to describe it. The girl was practically bouncing on her heels. And those were some tall heels.

“Oh, okay. Sure. I can do that. This way, gentlemen.”

“She was in charge of my room?” Bucky whispered under his breath to Steve as they followed Lucy to the living quarters. 

“She’s a sweet kid,” Steve sighed. “She’s just excited to meet you.”

That baffled Bucky. “Why?” he asked.

“Everyone’s excited to meet you, Buck. You helped save the world. And you’re my oldest friend. They’ve all heard a story or two.”

“Oh, great.” Bucky rolled his eyes. He was already having second thoughts about this whole new living situation.

“Here we are.” Lucy stopped in front of the door abruptly and Bucky nearly collided with her. She turned on her heel, reaching in the pocket of her cardigan to pull out a keycard. She handed it to Bucky. “This will get you in until we set up the retinal scan.” He just nodded and he thought he saw a hint of a frown tug on her bright smile. 

“What are you waiting for, Buck?” Steve said, nodding to the keypad on the door. Bucky pushed the card against it and the door slid open without a sound. He looked back at Lucy and Steve who were both standing the exact same way with the exact same expression. It almost made him smile. Almost. 

What did make him smile was what he walked into. He hadn’t been in a place that felt like home in so long, but that place …. There was something about it that made him feel instantly safe and comfortable. Blue and green were the main colors in the room - a stark contrast to the dark reds and blacks and gloomy greys he was used to. The walls had a few art pieces on them. There was a really cool painting of a car that caught his eye. The bed looked like a gigantic cloud. He felt the urge to fall on it, just to see if it was as fluffy as it looked, but he restrained himself because of the company.

He could hear Lucy holding her breath behind him. He turned to her and nodded. “This is nice. Thank you,” he said. Lucy exhaled and that bright, giddy smile was back.

“You like it?” He nodded again. “Oh, thank God,” she sighed. “I know I’m not an interior designer by any stretch of the imagination, but with Steve’s help with the whole color thing … he said your favorite colors are blue and green, so I did both. And he said you liked tech and cars, so I got some stuff out of Mr. Stark’s art vault and found a few new pieces. And he told me your size, so I got you a closet full of new clothes.” Lucy walked over to the closet and Bucky followed. “See?” She beamed, turning on the light.

“Yeah. That’s … great.” There was that little tease of a frown again. Was someone that giddy even capable of frowning? “Thanks,” he said. He looked at Steve. “It’s great.”

“I told you he’d like it,” Steve told Lucy, patting her shoulder. “Lucy, want to explain the tech part to him while I go drop my bags off? Then I’ll come back and give you a tour.”

“Sure,” she said.

\--

Steve closed the door behind him, leaving Lucy alone with her new neighbor. He wasn’t as scary as some of her coworkers made him out to be, but the few who described him as quiet and brooding hit the nail on the head. Even though he barely said a word, Lucy spoke enough for the both of them. She had a talent for it, if you could call it that.

When she went over everything with Bucky, he seemed pretty comfortable with it - way more comfortable than Steve had been. Hell, Steve still couldn’t figure out how to get half of the stuff to work.

“You’re pretty into tech, huh?” Lucy asked him as he played around with the buttons. “Steve is still figuring out how to use that thing.”

“That’s because Steve is a grandpa,” Bucky said matter-of-factly. Lucy busted out laughing, nearly falling into the dresser.

“Oh my God. That’s great.” Bucky smiled … actually smiled. And his smile was so … soft. And kind. And sweet. The smile fell from his lips, almost as if he could hear her thinking about how much she liked it. “I bet Wakanda was like heaven for you, then, with all their amazing tech.”

“Yeah, it was great. Until the whole war thing.” 

Fuck. “Way to put your foot in your mouth, Luc,” Lucy groaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

“It’s fine. I’m used to war,” Bucky said with a little shrug. That sentence broke Lucy’s heart.

“I-” A knock at the door cut her off, followed by a bearded Steve poking his head in the room.

“Ready, Buck?”

“Sure.” Bucky turned to Lucy. “Thanks, Lucy.”

“You’re welcome, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Bucky … please,” he said with a soft smile.

“Good luck with that,” Steve laughed. “Do you know how long it took for me to get her to call me Steve?”

“You’re welcome, Bucky,” Lucy said, looking defiantly at Steve. Steve crossed his arms over his chest and Lucy smirked at him. “See you at the party tonight?”

“Wait … what party?” Bucky asked with wide eyes.

“The … welcome home party? For all of you guys? Steve, you didn’t tell him?” Now Lucy was crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I was going to casually mention it later after the whole tour and everything. Ya know, ease him into the whole thing.”

“Oh …” Lucy dropped her arms. “Sorry. Well, anyway … see you later!”

\--

“This is a bad idea.” Bucky adjusted the collar on his crisp white shirt. It fit like a glove. Everything did, actually. Even the boxers. Thinking about Lucy picking out his boxers made his cheeks get a little hot, which he was shocked by. He wasn’t sure until that moment that he was capable of blushing anymore. 

“Nah, man. It’s a great idea. Everyone is going to be there - even the guardian’s gang is making an appearance before they go off to who knows where.”

“Oh, great. The racoon will probably try to steal my arm again,” Bucky groaned. Sam laughed at him but when he saw the look on Bucky’s face, he shut up.

“It’s gonna be great, man. Booze, drinks, girls …” Sam nudged Bucky’s metal shoulder.

“I repeat,” Bucky said, glaring at his friend, “bad. Idea.”

“Do you know how many fine women are going to be at this party?”

“I thought this was just a compound party … that’s what Steve said.”

“Yeah. There are some honeys that work here, man. There’s this one girl in deployment. Kristie ….” Sam licked his lips. “She’s mine,” he warned.

“They can all be yours,” Bucky said, holding his arms up. “I’m not ready for any of that.”

“Not ready? Pschhh. Man, we’re dudes. We’re always ready. And don’t act like you’re all brainwashed and everything because I know for a fact Shuri straightened you out. You’re you again, man. You can be a dude. A normal dude. And you know what normal dudes do?”

“What do normal dudes do?” Bucky found himself asking; his voice sticking on the word dude. He wasn’t used to that word yet. 

“They get. The. Honeys.”

“Sam.” Bucky had to laugh at the man’s enthusiasm. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to … get the honeys.” He grimaced hearing those words come out of his mouth. “But it’s not tonight, okay? I just got here and I’m already kind of freaking out.” Sam smiled at him. “And I don’t know why I’m telling this because you’ll just make fun of me.”

“Buck, Buck, Buck,” Sam sighed, throwing his arm around him. “Would I ever make fun of you?”

“You made fun of me five minutes ago …”

“Touche,” Sam said with a shrug. “But we’re friends, man. I’ll stop pushing.” Bucky let out a breath. “For now.” The music from the party got louder as they approached the big double doors. “But for now, it’s time to celebrate.”

\--

“Wow,” Gina breathed, looking over Lucy’s shoulder. Lucy turned, curious to see what made Gina’s jaw drop like that. Sam and Bucky had just walked into the party. Bucky was wearing a white button down with black slacks and a black tie. His hair was down and falling in his face, hiding the pretty blue eyes that she couldn’t help but notice earlier in the day. “That man is wearing that outfit … yowza. You did a good job with wardrobe.”

“I guess I did,” Lucy said, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He wasn’t really her type - she liked nerdy, lanky guys, usually - but it was impossible to deny that he looked good. 

“I’m going to go introduce myself.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” Lucy told her. Gina’s brow furrowed. “He’s kind of nervous about the whole party thing.”

“Oh? Well, all the more reason. I just want to make him feel welcome.” Gina winked at Lucy. She was an insufferable flirt.

Lucy watched the exchange between Gina and Bucky from across the room. Bucky’s expression never changed and they only shared a few words before Gina turned around and made the ‘kill’ signal across her neck. Lucy chuckled, taking another sip of her drink.

While the others were all mingling and laughing and drinking and dancing … well, at least the Peters were, Bucky hid himself away in a corner, nursing a beer and observing the party going on around him. Steve came over and sat with him a few times, but each time he’d get pulled away by someone. Lucy kept her distance for a while, but after a few drinks she managed to get the courage to go up and talk to him.

“Enjoying the party?” she asked, sitting on the chair beside him. Bucky jumped. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” he said, waving it off with his metal arm. It was so shiny and she was so curious about it, but she didn’t dare ask him, at least not on the first day. That was more of a two month conversation.

“So … are you?” Lucy asked.

“Am I what?” Bucky responded, pushing his hair behind his ear. Over the course of the evening, his tie had loosened and the first two buttons on his shirt had come undone. It was a good look, although Lucy dared not mention it or even think it. She had a feeling he would sense it if she did.

“Enjoying the party.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s fine.”

“I like getting together with everyone, but the music they play at these things …”

“It’s pretty bad,” Bucky replied with a small smile. Lucy smiled back. “It just sounds like noise to me.”

“Who’s the grandpa now?” Lucy teased. Bucky’s smile widened, his gaze falling to his beer resting on his lap. 

“Touche,” he said. “But it is pretty bad.”

“I know. I prefer oldies.”

“Like …?” Bucky asked. He was actually talking to her. Like, having a conversation. Lucy could hardly believe it.

“Like the Stones.”

“Stones … Rolling Stones,” Bucky said. Lucy nodded. “I like them.”

“And the Beatles.”

“Them I haven’t really listened to yet,” Bucky told her. Lucy’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“You haven’t heard the Beatles?” she asked.

“I think I’ve heard a few songs. But not a lot. I like the Stones better.”

“Blasphemy!” Lucy exclaimed, clutching her chest. Bucky chuckled - actually chuckled. It was so soft she could barely hear it over the music, but it was there. Lucy tried to ignore the warm flutter of the butterflies. “The Beatles are the best. But … I suppose I’m biased.”

“How so?” he asked.

“I was named after one of their songs. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds.” Bucky’s blank stare told her that he hadn’t heard it. “Ya know, Lucy in the skkyyy with diamonds,” she sang.  
“Haven’t heard it,” he said with a shrug.

“It’s a great one. But I think A Hard Day’s Night is my favorite album. The movie is hilarious.”

“They made movies?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah! It’s great. It really has no plot except following them around for a day while they prepare for a show but the music is great and they’re funny. Especially George. Everyone likes John best but I mean, c’mon … George Harrison was the best Beatle.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Bucky replied, taking another sip from his beer.

“BUCK!” Sam stumbled over to them, nearly falling over Lucy. “Oh, hey Lucy! You are looking gorgeous this evening.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Lucy muttered, smoothing the skirt of her blue dress. At least somebody noticed. 

“Buck, there’s a group of girls over there that keep asking me about you, man. You’ve gotta come say hi.”

“I’m good here,” Bucky said.

“C’mon, dude. Be my wingman …”

“Why don’t you go get red wing to do that for you?” Bucky quipped. Lucy didn’t expect Bucky to be so funny. But there he was, making her laugh for the second time already that day. She practically choked on her drink.

“Ha. ha. Very funny. Seriously, dude. We could both get …” Sam seemed to forget that Lucy was there until that moment. He cleared his throat, averting Lucy’s gaze. “They want to get you a drink.”

“Got one,” Bucky said, raising his beer. “And I’m fine here. Lucy’s telling me about how the Beatles are better than the Stones.”

“Bullshit,” Sam laughed. “Beach Boys are where it’s at.”

“I did not peg you for a Mike Love fan,” Lucy said, looking up at Sam.

“Well, it shows how well you know your friends then, huh, little Lucy?” Sam booped Lucy on the nose. Lucy pretended to bite at his finger and he laughed at her, shaking his head. “C’mon Buck …”

“You’re not going to stop until I go over there, are you?” Bucky asked, heaving a heavy sigh when Sam nodded in response. “Fine.” He got up, running his hand through his dark hair. Lucy wondered if it was as soft as it looked. “It was nice talking to you,” Bucky said, pulling her out of her musings.

“You, too,” Lucy said. “Give the Beatles another chance. You won’t regret it.”

\--

Finally, Bucky could sink into the plush bed that he’d been thinking about all day. He’d managed to escape Sam and Gina and Beth and Tori, the girls he’d introduced him to. They all seemed nice. Gina actually came up and talked to him first, but that was right when he got there and he was still freaking out about the whole party thing.

The only thing that calmed his nerves was when Steve and Lucy came to talk to him. Then again, there was something about Lucy that made him nervous, too. A different kind of nervous. Kind of … uneasy. He wasn’t sure what it was about her. Maybe it was her giddy demeanor or the way her freckles bunched up on her nose when she laughed. Or maybe it was the fact that he couldn’t decide what color her eyes were - were they blue or green? Granted, he hadn’t been brave enough to look that close. But they were vexing, still. Maybe it was the fact that she talked to him like they were already friends and yet he knew nothing about her except that George was her favorite Beatle and she was named after one of their songs. Or maybe it was the way that blue dress accentuated her curves. He couldn’t put his finger on it and it was irksome, to say the least. 

He tossed and turned for a while, trying to get comfortable. It wasn’t the bed - that thing was heaven. It was just his new surroundings, he told himself. Not the brunette in the pretty blue dress. 

After about an hour, he gave up and started fiddling with the tech pad that Lucy had showed him earlier. He wasn’t sure how he got to it, but he found himself pressing play on ‘Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds’. He laid back, crossing his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling as the music filled the room.

‘Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies. Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes’

“Kaleidoscope eyes,” Bucky murmured to himself, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The compound felt alive again now that the Avengers had come home. Sure, it was always exciting working for Stark Industries and being on the compound. Lucy always felt like she was a part of something special. But now that the team was complete and there was real work to be done, Lucy found it easier to wake up in the morning.

“Morning, Steve,” Lucy practically sang as she came into the kitchen for her morning coffee. He was always an early riser and she often saw him up with the sun. The other Avengers? Forget it. Sam would sleep until noon if they let him.

“Good morning, Lucy,” he said, lifting his coffee cup. He was reading the morning paper in the breakfast nook. Lucy chuckled to herself because she swore only her grandpa read the morning paper in actual paper form nowadays. Steve, the grandpa. Bucky was right. Speaking of Bucky …

“Hey, how’s Bucky settling in?” she asked. She hadn’t seen much of him his first week there. She figured he was just the kind of guy who kept to himself and that was fine, although she did want to get to know him a little better. The little time she spent talking to him that night at the party was nice and she’d hoped to talk to him again. Maybe ask him if he’d listened to any Beatles music or something.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Steve motioned behind Lucy. She turned, finding a very groggy, sleepy Bucky trudging through the kitchen. He wore his pajama pants that Lucy had picked out for him and a white white-beater. “Morning, Buck.”

“Uh huh,” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. “Coffee.”

“I can get that for you,” Lucy said sweetly. Bucky nodded, sitting beside Steve. “How do you like it?”

“Cream. Two sugars.” 

“Really?” Lucy was shocked. She for sure thought he was going to say black.

“Yes?” Bucky said, his eyes squinting at her in question.

“Okay, then. Coming right up.”

Lucy could hear Bucky whispering something to Steve. She cursed herself with not being born with super-hearing. She could sense he was talking about her, but she had no idea what he was saying and that put a bit of a damper on her chipper mood.

“Here ya go.” Lucy handed the cup to Bucky. He nodded, but he didn’t smile. Where was that kind smile she saw the night they first met? Maybe he didn’t sleep well. Or maybe he just didn’t like her …

Lucy’s phone dinged. It was a message from Maria. “Duty calls?” Steve asked.

“It does,” she said. “See you guys later.” As she turned away, she saw Steve nudge Bucky.

“Oh. Um … thanks for the coffee,” Bucky said to her.

“No problem,” she said. Although there was a problem. Bucky hated her. 

She tried not to dwell, but she couldn’t help herself. Was it her? She knew she had a tendency to be a little chipper at times. And sometimes she’d talk way too much. But, she didn’t think those were completely detestable qualities. Bucky seemed to think differently. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but it bothered her.

A week had gone by and she had seen Bucky only a few times. Each time they’d exchange pleasantries or he’d just nod and go about whatever he was doing. But that’s all that happened. She had a question forming in her mind every time she saw him. The question varied from day to day - How’s the room? What are you up to? Have you listened to the Beatles yet? Seen any good movies lately? Why do you hate me? But each time she opened her mouth to speak, he’d be gone.

She’d nearly given up until one evening when she was walking by the gym and heard Mr. Taxman playing over the speakers. Curious as to who was listening to one of her favorite songs, she peered in and saw Bucky sitting at a machine doing leg presses. He did listen! That little flutter in her stomach was back again.

“Who are we oogling at?” Gina appeared out of nowhere, scaring Lucy half to death. She screamed loud enough to be heard over the music. Bucky’s gaze snapped over to the window, catching both Lucy and Gina looking at him. 

“Shit.” Lucy ducked. It was too late - she’d been caught. 

“Why are we - AH!” Gina exclaimed when Lucy pulled her down by the arm.

“He saw us.”

“And?” Gina laughed. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind. He knows how good he looks. I mean, did you see those arms? Jesus.” Gina fanned herself. “I don’t blame you for staring.”

“I wasn’t staring!” Lucy whispered. “I heard the Beatles and I was curious who was listening to it. And he said he hadn’t really heard them so I was just … surprised.”

“Uh huh.” Gina nodded knowingly. “Can we get up now?”

“He’s still in there!”

“And? He doesn’t care. I mean, the other day he was out on the grounds for a run with his shirt off and half of the data maintenance team was staring at him - including Carl.”

“I didn’t know Carl was …”

“He’s not gay,” Gina laughed. “That’s just how good looking the guy is. He’s like Steve but … dark and brooding and kinda scary. It’s so hot.”

“Okay.” Lucy rolled her eyes.

“I know you think he’s hot, too.”

“Actually, I think he’s kind of a jerk.”

“Then why do you care if he saw us?” Gina asked, raising her eyebrow at her.

“You’re right.” Lucy stood up. Sure enough, Bucky didn’t care. He was off on the other side of the room now, completely out of view. “Well … I’m going to go get some food.”

“I’m going to go take a cold shower,” Gina quipped, making Lucy roll her eyes once more. 

 

\--

Bucky couldn’t concentrate; not after seeing those eyes through the window. What was it about Lucy that got to him so much? Every time he’d seen her over the last few weeks since he’d moved in, he’d get this feeling in his stomach. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It wasn’t like she made him sick. No, it was quite the opposite, really. The problem was that he didn’t know what to do with that feeling. So, instead of talking to her and getting to know her, which he’d genuinely like to do, he’d shut down and run away.

Why had she been looking at him? And how long had she been there? He kept asking himself those questions throughout the evening and when he finally got to bed and closed his eyes, her eyes were there … staring at him.

Sleep wasn’t happening. He tried. And tried. He listened to music. He read. Nothing. So, he decided to go downstairs and put on a movie. He had a lot to catch up on anyway - Sam had made him a list.

He made his way down to the theater room. Yeah … the compound had a theater room. Bucky’s face when Steve first showed him was priceless. And then when he showed him the digital library, although it took him a few minutes to call it up, Bucky’s jaw dropped. He had no idea that many movies had been made since he became the Winter Soldier. And they just kept coming. He had always been a big movie fan, and he was excited to explore the last 80 years of cinema he’d missed.

When he walked into the room it was dark but the screen was playing something. He heard music and saw what looked like the outline of a city. Since the room was already taken, he turned away and was about to put his hand on the door when he heard her voice. 

“Bucky?” The music stopped.

Shit. He turned around, finding Lucy sitting up in one of the recliners. She was wearing her pajamas with a big sweater over them and her hair was up in a messy bun with dark, curly tendrils framing her face. Normally when he saw her she was wearing business attire and her hair was always down and it always looked perfect. But here, now, she just looked comfortable and cozy and it made that warm feeling in his stomach that much worse. He needed to get out of there. 

“Hi … I’m sorry. I didn’t realize someone was in here. I’ll leave you-”

“You don’t have to,” she said with a kind smile, turning in the chair and getting up on her knees. She crossed her arms over the back of the chair. “I’m just not feeling so good and West Side Story is my go-to sick movie. So, here I am …”

“West Side Story.” Bucky went over the list in his head. That wasn’t on it.

“Yeah. It’s a musical based on Romeo and Juliet but set in New York in the late 50s. And instead of the Montagues and the Capulets it’s an American gang called the Jets and a Puerto Rican gang called the Sharks.”

“Sounds … interesting.” Bucky would never admit it back in the day, but he really loved a good musical. They were so corny but a great form of escapism, which never went underappreciated in depression era Brooklyn. 

“You want to watch with me?” she asked, sniffing. “I promise I won’t get close enough to get you sick.”

“I can’t really get sick,” Bucky replied, scratching the back of his neck.

“Oh. Right. Super soldier. I forgot.” Lucy smiled sweetly at him, resting her head on her arm. “So, all the more reason for you to stay. I mean, if you want to …”

“I guess I can stay for a little bit,” he found himself saying. Lucy’s smile when he said that made him smile back involuntarily. Lucy patted a spot on the recliner beside her and he walked over, taking a seat.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll hate it and you’ll be able to fall asleep.” Bucky’s eyes widened. “I’m guessing that’s why you’re down here - you can’t sleep?” 

“Yeah … still adjusting, I guess,” he lied.

“I get it,” Lucy said with a nod. “It’s a big change.”

“Big change,” he repeated.

“Well … ready?” she asked. He nodded and she pressed play.

\--

“So … what did you think?” Lucy asked, dabbing her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater that she’d taken off halfway through the movie because she got too hot. That cold medicine was not doing the trick. It did, however, make her a little less apprehensive about talking to Bucky, especially after what had happened that afternoon. He, however, had yet to say anything since he’d agreed to stay. But at least he agreed to stay. To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

“You alright?” Bucky asked. His brow furrowed in concern for her.

“Oh, yeah. I always cry at the end of this movie. No matter how many times I see it, it always gets me.” Bucky nodded. “So … what did you think?”

“It was good,” he said with a shrug. “It brings me back. I used to go see musicals all the time.”

“Really?” The shock must have been written all over her face. Bucky cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “I mean it was pretty much a sure thing that you’d get a girl to kiss you if you took her to see a musical,” he said with a sideways smirk.

“Oh, I see. So you just liked musicals because they helped you pick up chicks.”

“Chicks …” Bucky made a confused face.

“Right. Um …” Lucy searched for the word. “Dames? Dolls?”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “Yeah. Definitely.” 

“Something tells me that’s not true, Sergeant Barnes.” She leaned in over the armrest that separated her from Bucky.

“No?” He was leaning in now. Even in the dark room, Lucy took notice of how blue his eyes were. They were so pretty.

“No … I think you really do like musicals. I saw you tapping your foot during the dance at the gym. And your face when Tony got shot …”

“Okay, you got me. I like musicals.”

“Yes!” Lucy fell back in her chair, pumping her first triumphantly.

“But, don’t tell Sam … he’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

“I would never.” Lucy yawned. She looked down at her watch. “Oh, wow. It’s 2:30.”

“Is it?” 

“Mm- hmm.” She pushed herself out of the chair, but she must have gotten up too fast because suddenly her legs gave out from under her and she felt herself falling. 

“Whoa.” Bucky acted fast, catching her in his lap. His arms embraced her almost as if he were dipping her in a dance; the cold metal of his left arm giving her goosebumps on the bare skin of her back. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” She blinked. “I think I just got up too fast.” She pushed herself up, still sitting on his lap. “Thanks for catching me.”

“You’re welcome.” She was about to get up when he put his hand on her forehead. “You’re burning up, Lucy.”

“Am I?” She sighed. “Damn it. I can’t get sick now.”

“You need to get to bed.” She nodded. “Think you can make it? I can carry you …” Lucy’s eyes widened, and so did his in response. “I mean, if you need me to. Or I can at least walk you there. Make sure you’re okay.”

“I think I can walk,” she said, getting up off his lap. Slowly this time. “You don’t have to take me back. I live on the opposite side of the floor.”

“It’s not a problem,” Bucky said, getting up behind her. “I probably won’t be able to sleep, anyway.”

“Okay. Well … thanks.” He just nodded.

“Grab onto me if you need to,” Bucky told her as they made their way back to their floor.

“Will do.” She wanted to need to … she really did. Especially after feeling that surprisingly soft, cool metal on her skin. So, she decided that she needed to. She heard Bucky take in a sharp breath when she wrapped her right arm around his left. “It’s cold.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it feels nice. I’m hot.”

“You are,” Bucky agreed. Lucy looked up at him. He was a lot taller than her when she wasn’t wearing heels. His eyes widened again and he cleared his throat. “I mean, you have a fever.”

“Yeah … that’s what I meant.”

“Me, too,” he said. 

He didn’t talk the rest of the way back to her room. Lucy wasn’t sure what she did to make him shut down. He was being actually friendly before and even joked around with her a bit. It almost felt like they were friends. But now he was stoic and silent again, like usual. 

“Well, thanks for walking me. And for the cold arm.” Bucky nodded. “Not that you’re cold. I just mean, it felt good.” Fuck. “I mean … it was nice of you to lend me a hand.” Keep it up, Luc. You’re doing great.

“Yeah. No problem. Goodnight, Lucy.”

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

\--

“Has anybody seen Lucy?” Maria asked, walking into the kitchen.

“I haven’t seen her yet this morning,” Steve answered.

“She’s sick,” Bucky said. Everyone in the kitchen turned and stared at him. “I mean, I think she is. She was last night when I saw her.”

“You saw Lucy last night?” Steve asked, raising his brow at him.

“Yeah, I ran into her. She had a fever. So, she’s probably in bed.”

“I’ll go check on her. Thanks, Barnes.” Maria turned and left the room.

“So … where did you run into Lucy?” Steve asked, smiling a very familiar smile. 

“In the theater room. I couldn’t sleep so I went down there and she was just starting a movie. So we watched it together.”

“You watched a movie with Lucy?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged. “What movie?”

“Um … West Side Story?” Bucky said, bracing himself for Steve’s impending teasing. 

“Oh yeah? Good movie. Reminds me of home.”

“Yeah. I didn’t hate it.”

“So … you’re finally warming to Lucy, then?”

“What?” Bucky asked, his brow furrowed. “What do you mean finally warming? I’m warm.”

“Buck … you barely talk to the girl. And when you do, it’s like you can’t wait to be away from her.”

“I …” He could tell Steve. He was his best friend. If he could tell anyone what was going on, it was him. But, honestly, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know why he acted the way he did. “She just talks a lot,” he lied.

“She does, but she’s a sweet girl. And she really wants to be your friend. So, you should make an effort.”

“I watched a movie with her, didn’t I?” Bucky replied. He was annoyed by Steve’s pushing. “I’m going to go for a run.”

“Alright.”

Bucky thought about reaching out to Lucy to ask her how she was feeling several times that day, but he talked himself out of it each time. It was best to let her rest, he told himself.

A few nights later, Bucky found himself in the theater again. He went to the list Sam made him and chose Back to the Future. He had gotten to the part where Marty first saw the car when he heard her. “Mind if I join?”

Lucy appeared in his eyeline and he turned to look at her. She was wearing her PJs again, but her hair was down in a braid over her shoulder this time. She still had those tendrils framing her face, brushing over her freckled cheeks. The contrast of her hair to her light eyes was striking. She really was beautiful, Bucky admitted to himself. He could appreciate a beautiful woman and Lucy was one. There was no point in denying it.

“Uh … no. Go ahead.” 

“Can’t sleep again?” Bucky shook his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Are you feeling better?”

“Much, thank you. But I’ve been sleeping so much that now I can’t get to sleep.” She giggled.

“Ah.”

“Have you ever seen this one?” she asked. Bucky shook his head. “It’s a good one. But I actually like the second part better. The third one is crap, though. Just skip that one.”

“Good to know.”

Lucy curled up in the chair beside him. She smelled so damn good. Like oranges and vanilla, Bucky decided.

“What’d you think?” she asked after the credits started to roll.

“I really liked it,” Bucky said. Lucy smiled at him, and he couldn’t help smile back. “They didn’t make movies like that when I was younger. I guess they couldn’t, really.”

“Yeah, and that movie is super dated now. Wait until you see something with Mo-Cap. It’ll blow your mind.”

“Mo-Cap?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. Motion capture. Like Lord of the Rings or Avatar. Or Star Wars - the newest ones. It’s so cool.”

“I thought movies were escapism when I was younger, but this takes it to a whole new level.”

“Well … I’m getting sleepy. Same time next week?” 

“Uh …”

“I’m kidding, Buck,” Lucy said with a smile. That was the first time she’d called him Buck. He liked it. “It’s just funny that we keep running into each other here.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

“Well … goodnight.”

“Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this,” Lucy quipped when she walked into the theater room to find Bucky.

“Oh. Hi,” Bucky said with a little wave of his hand that he instantly regretted. “I guess we kind of have similar sleep schedules.”

“I suppose we do,” she said, plopping down in the seat beside him. “Whatcha watching?” 

He was about 20 minutes into an old sci fi film about gigantic spiders. It was terribly written and the effects were horrendous compared to today’s standards, but he found it entertaining. “Oh, God!” Lucy practically jumped over the armrest, grabbing onto Bucky’s metal arm tugging it over to her side. She held on tight, hiding her face on his shoulder. “I hate spiders.”

“I can turn it off,” he said, looking down at her. She was grabbing onto his arm like it was completely natural - like it was a part of him. He could practically feel her hands around him; feel her warm breath against the metal. 

“Oh, no.” She sat up a little bit, looking at the screen. “They’re gone. I’ll be fine.”

“They’ll come back, though,” he said. He couldn’t help but smile at the face she made, but when he did her grimace turned into the sweetest smile. “We can watch something else.”

“No. This looks fun. But can I …” She motioned to the armrest separating them before lifting it and scooting closer to him. “I may need to hold onto you.”

“Oh.” Bucky gulped. “Sure.”

Bucky found himself wishing for the spiders to come back. Every time they did, she’d cuddle against him; each time a bit closer. Her scent was hypnotising. And the way she’d look up at him every time she asked if the spiders were gone, with those beautiful, kaleidoscope eyes and that cute little smile on those full, kissable lips. 

Kissable. He wanted to kiss her and that scared the fucking hell out of him. He hadn’t wanted to kiss someone since … well, he forgot the last time. It was probably at a USO show when he was flirting with one of the girls in the show.

“Buck, you okay?” Lucy asked, running her hand down his arm.

“Huh? What?” He looked at her again. She fluttered her lashes at him. Fuck, she was pretty. 

“You look like you’re deep in - OH, crap! They’re back!” She flung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his nape. “Why do they keep getting bigger?” she whimpered.

“Radioactive waste,” Bucky stated plainly, as if it were a normal thing. To him, though, it kind of was. He has a few radioactive friends. “You okay?” He brought his right hand to her back, gently rubbing it down her spine.

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed against him. Her lips grazed his neck - he was sure accidentally - where she hid her face and he gulped. “Buck …” She pulled back, looking up at him. “You sure you’re okay?” she asked. The way she was looking at him … could she? Could she thinking the same thing he was thinking? And if she was, which one of them would make the first move? Where … or when … he came from, the man always did. But did he have the courage now?

He gazed down at her slightly parted lips. “I’m good,” he said softly, somehow managing to get up the courage to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. “Lucy …”

“Mmm hmm?” she asked. One of her hands started playing in his hair while the other came back down over his shoulder. She smiled softly before taking her lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it. 

That was it. He had to taste her lips. Absolutely had to. Without a word of warning, he pressed his lips to hers.

“Whoa!” Lucy gasped, pulling back. She cowered away from him. “What are you doing?!”

“I … I thought.”

“You thought what?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“I …” Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “I don’t know. I thought you wanted me to-”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Bucky … I don’t… I don’t feel that way about you.”

“Oh.” Bucky felt completely deflated and horrified. How could he be so stupid?

“You’re just not my type. And … honestly … the thought of being with a murderous assassin kind of makes me … well … it makes me sick.” She got up. “This,” she motioned between them, “is never going to happen.” Bucky just nodded, not knowing what else to say. His eyes remained on his lap because he couldn’t bear to look at her. “I can’t believe you thought I’d want you.”

“I …”

“If you see me around, just do us both a favor and walk the other way, okay?” she said before slamming the door. But then there was a knock. And another knock. And then a voice. 

“BUCK!” Steve knocked on the door, tearing Bucky out of his nightmare. “You awake?”

“Yes. Be out in a bit.”

God, that felt so real. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the image of her snuggled up against him looking like the most precious, yet sexy thing he’d ever seen in his life. And then the image of her face when he kissed her. He’d been through a lot in his life, but that fucking hurt. The horror in her eyes … And what she said made it worse. She thought he was a murderer. At least the dream version did. Hell, he was one. There was no denying it. But everyone that lived there knew that he wasn’t in control of what he did. Even Tony had come around, although he was still kind of cool towards him.

He decided that the nightmare must be a sign. Even though he was finally starting to understand his feelings for her, the fear of her turning him down outweighed any other emotion he felt towards her. The only problem was, how was he going to deal with seeing her every day? The solution - do his best not to. He would listen to dream Lucy and turn the other way. 

\--

“Oh, hey there, Buck,” Lucy beamed when she turned a corner and saw Bucky walking down the hall. It was her day off and she was about to go run some errands when Gina bailed on her. “Whatcha up to?”

“I … working. I’m working.”

“Oh? But it’s Sunday.”

“Well, I’ve got stuff.” Stuff? Very specific. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go into town with me? Steve mentioned you needed to get some stuff at the store and I have to go find a wedding present for Scott and Hope. You’re going to the wedding, right?”

“Yeah,” was all he said.

“So … do you want to come with me?” Bucky eyes got wide. “To town,” she clarified, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. The look on Bucky’s face …. Well, at least now she knew how he felt about going to a wedding with her.

“No. I’m good.”

“Oh, okay. Well, maybe I’ll see ya later.”

But she didn’t see him later. She didn’t see him for days. Well, once she saw him but when he noticed her he turned the other way! It was like he was actively avoiding her, and she had no idea what she did. She thought they were making progress with the movie nights, too. He would actually talk to her on those nights when they were all alone in the theater room. They really just talked about the movies, but still … it was talking. And he’d even smile and laugh a bit. He had such a lovely smile. Lucy thought it a pity that he didn’t use it more often.

What really hit home with her was when she found out that she was sat at the same table as Bucky for Scott and Hope’s reception, but he asked to have himself moved to another table. What had she done? She dwelled on it for a while before deciding that it was stupid and if he hated her so much that he didn’t want to sit with her at the wedding or even see her in the hallway, then that was his problem. Fucking asshole.

\--

A strip club? Oh, God,” Steve groaned when they pulled up in Tony’s limo.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Sam rubbed his hands together excitedly.

“It’s a rite of passage,” Tony said, taking his sunglasses off. “Our little Ant Man is soon to become Mr. Wasp-”

“Hey-” Scott started, but Tony kept talking.

“And it is only fitting that we send him off into the world of wedded bliss with a bang … so to speak.”

“This is going to be siccckkk,” Sam said to Bucky.

“How so?” Bucky asked.

“Sick, dude. As in, off the chain.” Bucky just stared at him. “Man, I really need to help you with your slang. It’s going to be awesome.”

Maybe it would be. Maybe this was just what he needed. Maybe this would finally pull him out of his funk. Ever since that nightmare, he hadn’t felt like himself. If he was being honest, he hadn’t felt like himself way before then, too.

Bucky had always been a ladies man when he was younger. There wasn’t a party he attended where he didn’t have a beautiful dame on his arm. Every few months he’d meet a new girl, woo her, and more often than not he’d bring her to his bed. He loved women and he loved sex.   
But that was nearly 75 years ago. 75 years, countless brainwashes, countless kills, countless lonely, sleepless nights in a cold bed. 75 years without the touch of a woman. And whatever HYRDA did to him, it messed up his sex drive. Even after Shuri helped get all the HYDRA bullshit out of his mind, he couldn’t get it up. He tried dirty magazines - nothing. Porn - nothing. The only thing that gave him a twinge of excitement was that horrendous nightmare about Lucy a few weeks ago before the dream version of Lucy said those horrible things and killed whatever excitement was stirring inside him. Honestly, he felt like he might not ever get another hard-on. But maybe … just maybe seeing girls in the flesh and not on a computer screen would kickstart his sex drive again. Did he dare hope?

“This is awesome!” Scott exclaimed from under the woman who was giving him a lap dance.

“You need one of those,” Sam told Bucky.

“What? No. No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do, man. You’re all… repressed and shit. When was the last time you got laid?”

“What the hell? Why are you asking me that?” Bucky asked, looking around to see who was listening. 

“The music in here is way too loud - nobody can hear us,” Sam said. “I’m just saying, I think that’s why you’re so … you. You need to loosen up. You need to get laid. Hell, even just a kiss would be an improvement. Although, these ladies don’t kiss.” As he said that, he stuffed a 20 into the G-string of a woman dancing in front of him.

“I don’t need to …” Bucky lowered his voice, “get laid. And who says I’m not, anyway?”

“I mean, you’re not. You could be. Half of the women who work at the compound want to get in your pants. But I know you’re not.”

“I’m just … not up to it.”

“Ohhh so that’s your problem,” Sam laughed.

“What? No. I mean …” Bucky didn’t know what to say. He was right, after all.

“Have to tried Viagra, gramps?”

Bucky looked over to Steve to back him up, but Steve was a little preoccupied by a woman in a blue bikini taking his drink order. Man, he’d changed, Bucky thought. 75 years ago, Steve would be the one freaking out and hiding behind a beer and Bucky would be the one chatting up the waitress.

“Look, man. You’re one of my best friends. I’m just trying to look out for ya - that’s all.”

“I appreciate it, Sam, but I really don’t need-”

“Hi. I’m Dusty,” a busty blonde interjected, leaning down and putting her finger under Bucky’s chin. “You look sad, baby.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky said, pulling away.

“Maybe you’d like a little dance?” she asked. Bucky glared at Sam and he just shrugged. He put her up to this - he was sure.

“Um ….” Before he could put words together to form a sentence, she was already on his lap with her breasts in his face.

“What’s your name, Sugar?” she asked.

“It’s Bucky …”

“Mmm … hi, Bucky.” She started grinding on him. Bucky looked at Sam and he just nodded. Rolling his eyes, Bucky looked up at the woman who called herself Dusty. She was very sexy. Long, blonde, curly hair. Big brown eyes. Amazing, gravity defying tits. A tiny little waist. Tanned, perfect skin. They didn’t make them like her in the 40s. But even though he found her attractive, he felt nothing. There was definitely something wrong with him. “You okay, Sugar?”

“Fine,” he said.

“You sure? Am I not doing what you like?”

“You’re fine, I’m just … not really in the mood.” She stopped. 

“Oh.”

“It’s not you. I’m just not in the mood.”

“Well, then. Good thing your buddy paid me up front.” She got off of him and walked away.

“You’re an asshole,” Bucky grumbled.

“Seriously, my man. Viagra. Look into it.” Bucky flipped him off. “Oooo, hostile. That’s a new look on you.” 

“Shut up.”

Scott and Hope’s wedding was a weekend long celebration at an estate not too far from the compound. Pretty much everyone they worked with was invited and it was a pretty big to-do.

The afternoon after the bachelor party was the big pool party/BBQ. It was in the middle of summer and hot as hell, so everyone was looking forward to a dip in the pool. Everyone except Bucky. It would be impossible to avoid Lucy that day.

Lucy walked out on the pool deck the moment the thought ran through his head. Her hair was up again and she was wearing a pretty green sundress that made her eyes look especially green. Maybe they were green after all - Bucky still couldn’t decide. What the fuck did it matter? He shook it off, trying to tear his eyes from her. But he couldn’t. He watched her as she went over to a group of friends and started chatting. 

“Man, it is way too fucking bright out here,” Sam groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“Hungover, are we?” Bucky said, beaming at his friend. This time it was Sam who flipped Bucky off. “How unfortunate for you.”

“What are you staring … ohhhhh.”

“What?” Bucky asked, tearing his eyes from Lucy to look at Sam.

“Lucy. You like her.”

“What?” 

“You heard me,” he said, dropping his shades down to look at Lucy. “She’s hot. Good choice.”

“She’s not a choice. I don’t … I’m going to go get a drink.”

“Uh huh. You go do that. I’m going to go talk to Luc.”

“I will break your arm off if you go over here,” Bucky warned. 

“Wow ….” Sam put his hands up. “Okay. I won’t talk to her. Be cool, man.”

“Anybody up for a game of water volleyball?” Thor asked the crowd around the pool, bouncing a ball between his hands.

The teams formed quickly, but when Steve’s team was one person short, they asked for another volunteer.

“I’ll play,” Lucy sighed. 

Bucky was standing behind the tiki bar fixing himself a drink when his eyes fell upon Lucy. She had just gotten up from her chair, pulling her sundress off to reveal a green bikini. Bucky swallowed hard at the sight of her. He had thought her beautiful before, but now … holy shit, she was gorgeous. The thought had crossed his mind that she probably had a nice body under those clothes, but he had no idea how nice it was. The curve of her waist … he couldn’t help but wonder what his fingers would feel like gripping her and pulling her against him. And her breasts … they were mouth watering. They put Dusty’s fake tits to shame.

Bucky’s gaze remained fixed on her as she jumped in the water. The sunlight hitting her wet skin made it shimmer. And then, she started to play. She bounced around. God, she looked good when she did that.

“Sup, Buck,” Peter Parker said with a smile, leaning against the tiki bar.

“Huh?” Bucky shook his head.

“You alright, man? You look a little … funny.”

“What? Yeah. I’m good. What’s up?”

“Just want to get a drink.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Bucky seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Peter was underage. All he could think about was her. He searched for her again but he couldn’t find her at first - not until she emerged from under the water, pushing herself up out of the pool to go and fetch the ball. Fuck, her ass was even better than her breasts. It was firm and round and he wanted to grab it and squeeze.

“Wait, really? I can have one?”

“Yup,” Bucky said, unaware of what he was saying yes to.

“Sweet!” 

“Excuse me, young man,” Pepper interjected. Fuck, Bucky lost her again. “Bucky, were you going to let Peter have alcohol?”

“What? No …”

“He said I could!”

“I did what?” Bucky asked.

“C’mon, Peter. Let’s go get you a lemonade,” Pepper sighed, putting her arm around Peter and turning him away. She glared at Bucky over her shoulder. She did not like him at all, and that little exchange didn’t help.

“Hey, Bucky. Come over here, man!” Sam called from a table across the way. Bucky took a step, but then he noticed something.

Holy shit. His eyes got wide and he was suddenly very grateful that the tiki bar was in front of him. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. He wasn’t broken, after all. But, God damn, now was a hell of a time to figure that out - in front of all of his friends. He didn’t dare look for Lucy again, since she was obviously the reason for his current state. 

“I’m good,” he called to Sam.

“Alright, well while you’re there can you make me a drink?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” 

 

\--

“Man, that was a fun party,” said Natasha.

“It was,” Lucy replied. “I didn’t know I was so good at volleyball.”

“We would have lost the game without you. Hey, maybe you should join the Avengers.”

“Ha! Good one, Tash,” Lucy laughed. “See you at the rehearsal dinner?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Lucy turned the corner, only to come in contact with a wide, hard chest. “Oh, God. Sorry … oh, hi, Bucky.”

“Lucy.” Bucky’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. 

“You okay?” she asked, pushing herself off his chest. Her hand lingered for a moment, almost against her will. She didn’t know how hard his body was. I mean, she’d seen it … but it was even harder than she thought.

“What?” He shook his head. “Yeah. Fine. I gotta go, though.”

“Of course you do,” she sighed to no one - he was already gone.

She didn’t see him again until the wedding reception. Even then, she only saw him from across the room. Several women came up to him and asked him to dance, but he turned down every single one. At least it wasn’t just her he was cold to, she thought.

She got asked to dance, though - and quite a lot. And whenever she did, she noticed Bucky looking at her. He’d turn his head as soon as she looked at him, but she still saw it. What was with him? She shook it off, focusing on her current dance partner - Jeff from accounting. He was a pretty good dancer and they stayed on the floor for a while together.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out for coffee sometime?” Jeff asked.

“Oh … yeah. That could be nice,” she said, smiling at him. He was just her type. He was nice and sweet. And when she put her head on his shoulder during a slow song, he was soft. He wasn’t some hard, brooding, sullen man with a stare that made her feel horrible about just existing. He was sweet. And nice. And she’d said that already …

She looked over at Bucky, catching his steel blue gaze with hers. He turned his head, saying something to Sam. 

“Friday?” Jeff asked.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to go out on Friday?”

“Oh. Yeah. Friday would be great.”

Lucy was coming back from the bathroom to join Jeff back on the dance floor when she heard Bucky’s voice on the veranda. Her first instinct was to hide, so she jumped behind a potted plant in the hallway.

“I’m just going to go up to my room,” he told someone. “I’m not in the mood to celebrate anything right now.”

“Why? Because you’re all mopey about Lucy dancing with that nerd from accounting?” she heard Sam say. “Why don’t you just ask her to dance - I know you want to.”

What? Lucy gripped the branch of the fake tree in front of her in case her legs gave out from shock. He wanted to dance with her?

“I don’t want to dance with her.” 

Okay then.

“Bullshit. You couldn’t take your eyes off her at the pool yesterday and tonight whenever she’s dancing and having a good time you get all mopey and play with your potatoes.”

“I don’t … play with my potatoes.”

“Yes, you do. You play with your potatoes. And you mope. Because you want her. I know you, Bucky. Maybe not as well as Steve, but I know you well enough to know you want that girl.”

Lucy’s heart was racing. She braced herself, waiting for him to deny it.

“Okay, fine!” 

WHAT? Lucy flailed, knocking into the plant and knocking it over onto the ground. Bucky and Sam ran inside to see what had happened, finding standing there over the broken pot.

“Oh, shit,” Sam said, trying to hold back his laugh with his fist over his mouth. “Hey, Luc…”

“Hiya, Sam,” she said with a little wave. Her cheeks were on fire and her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest it was beating so fast not only because of what she’d just heard, but because she’d just been caught eavesdropping on a very private conversation. 

“I’m … gonna go get a drink at the bar. See ya later, Buck,” he said, winking at him.

“Uh …” Bucky ran his hand through his hair nervously, taking a step towards Lucy. “You okay?”

“What?” Lucy fiddled with the skirt of her dress, pressing it down over her thighs. “Yeah. I’m fine. I just …”

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“All of it?” Lucy said, gritting her teeth. 

“Oh, dear. What happened here?” One of the people who worked at the estate approached them. “Let me clean this up.”

“Maybe we should talk outside?” Lucy asked, motioning to the veranda where Bucky had just been with Sam.

“Okay,” was all he said. He sure was a man of few words. Bucky followed her outside to the railing, looking out over the grounds. 

\--

It was a gorgeous night. The sky was full of stars and closer to the ground, fireflies lit up the lawn, making it look as if the entire world was covered in starlight. It wasn’t too cold and it wasn’t too hot.

But Bucky couldn’t enjoy the view. He was too busy freaking out over what Lucy had just heard him admit - he wanted her. And now she wanted to talk? What were they going to talk about? He couldn’t remember a time when he was that scared.

“Lovely night,” Lucy said softly, leaning against the railing and looking out onto the grounds. He gulped, looking over at her for a moment before looking back out in front of him. “Buck …”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to-”

“I thought you hated me,” she interjected. 

“What? No … I …” He didn’t know what to say. I like you? I love you? Did he? He wasn’t sure. He definitely had feelings - feelings he hadn’t had in ages. He absolutely, positively wanted to take her to bed. But the thought of that scared the hell out of him. What if he couldn’t get it up again? What if he was terrible? What if he lasted 3 seconds and she laughed at him?

“You never talk to me,” she said softly, bringing him out of his inward talespin. 

“It’s,” Bucky sighed, grasping onto the railing hard and denting the iron with his metal grip. “Shit.” He pulled back. “It’s kind of a … self-preservation … thing.”

“Self-preservation? Why?” she asked. Her body moved closer to his. “Buck … can you at least look at me?” Her hand moved to his shoulder, pushing back a little to coax him to turn towards her. When he turned, she kept her hand on him, moving down over the cotton that hid his metal arm. He could feel it. He could feel her.

She looked absolutely stunning in that dress. It was short, but not too short; the hem hitting her mid-thigh. There were no straps and the bodice hugged her form like it was meant just for her, accentuating her cleavage. Her bare collarbones and neck were utterly enticing - begging to be kissed. And those lips … a soft pink to match her dress. Her heels made her taller, but she still only came to his chin. She blinked up at him through long, thick lashes.

 

“Why self-preservation?” she asked again.

“Because I just … I don’t know.” He kept staring out at the grounds. He didn’t know how to put into words everything he was feeling without freaking her out. How could he say, ‘You turned me down in a nightmare and it hurt. And then you gave me the first hard-on I’ve had in 75 years and now I can’t stop staring at you and when I see you dancing with that guy it makes me want to break his legs and take you in my arms and bring you upstairs so I can show you just how much I want you.’ 

“Bucky …” She stepped closer again. Her scent was intoxicating. And those eyes … the eyes that were usually so bright and alluring were dark now. He stepped back, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“You’re wonderful, okay?” Her eyes widened in shock, but he was too busy trying to put his thoughts into words that he didn’t notice. “You’re beautiful and sweet and funny and when you talk to me you treat me like I’m just a man and not a ... “ Murderer was the word that came to mind, but he didn’t say it. “I wasn’t sure what I was feeling at first because I haven’t felt it in so long.” He ran his hand through his hair. “So long, Lucy. And when I realized that I had feelings for you it scared the shit out of me because I didn’t think someone like you would want someone like me. So I just shut down and I avoided you because I thought if I didn’t see you that I-”

“Bucky. BUCKY!” Lucy exclaimed, pulling him out of his rambling thoughts. “Stop.” He froze and she walked up to him, pinning him against the railing and putting her hands on his chest. “Just…” she whispered, moving one hand slowly up his neck to cup his jaw, pulling him down towards her, “stop,” she whispered right before her lips pressed to his.


	4. Chapter 4

She told herself that kissing him was the only way to get him to shut up, but deep down she knew she did it because she’d never wanted to kiss a man more than she did at that very moment. The things he was saying … she had no idea he felt that way. Wanting her was one thing, but saying he had feelings for her and that she was beautiful and funny … Coming from him? That was just … Well, honestly, shocking. But so, so wonderful, too. It all made sense now. He was scared and that broke her heart. She had to show him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

When she kissed him, she felt Bucky freeze. She heard his breath hitch in his chest. She felt his heart pound against her hand that rested on his chest. He didn’t kiss her back. He just stood there. Fuck … she messed up. She scared him. She pulled away, opening her eyes to search Bucky’s face for some sort of sign that she hadn’t completely ruined everything. He blinked at her.

“I … I’m sorry.” She pulled herself away from him and she was about to turn away when he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him.

“Lucy,” he whispered in a low, gravelly voice that made her shudder. 

“Yes?” she asked, blinking up at him. He didn’t respond … at least not with words. He brought his flesh hand to her neck, ghosting his fingers over her jawline before cupping it and pulling closer and pressing his lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss and his lips were so soft compared to the rough, scratchy stubble surrounding them. The sensation of the two mixed on her skin made her sigh into his kiss and when she moved her lips to deepen the kiss, Bucky’s grip on her waist tightened. “Ah,” she exhaled in shock.

“Oh, God.” Bucky backed away, his eyes wide with terror. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

“No.” He shook his head, taking another step back. She moved towards him, taking his metal hand in hers. The way he looked down at their hands … it broke her heart. “Bucky, you didn’t hurt me. It just surprised me. That’s all. I wasn’t expecting you grab onto me like that.”

“I …” He closed his eyes.

“I liked it,” she told him. That wasn’t a lie. She loved it, actually. He grabbed her like he truly wanted her - like he was desperate for her. 

“What?” His eyes flickered with something she hadn’t seen in his eyes before. Lust? 

“I want you to hold me tighter,” she told him, putting his hand around her waist again and pressing herself against him. “And I want you to kiss me again.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in so his lips hovered above hers.  
“Lucy,” he murmured before his lips pressed against hers once more. This time, there wasn’t any caution behind his kiss. It was rough and needy and he moved his lips against hers like he was starving for her. She opened her mouth to him, tasting his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, begging for entrance. He obliged her, opening his mouth and when his tongue brushed against hers, she moaned into his kiss. His hands moved to her back, moving up slowly and pushing her against him.

\--

When they came up for air, Bucky’s eyes fluttered open to find her gazing up at him. She smiled, moving up on the balls of her feet to pepper light kisses on his jaw. His chest heaved against hers. Was this real? Or was it a dream? Would it turn into a nightmare?

“Buck,” she whispered in his ear, grasping onto his collar. She took his earlobe between his lips, gently sucking on it. Bucky groaned and he felt her lips turn into a smile against his skin.

“Y-yes?” he asked, his hands moving back down to her waist to hold her against him.

“Take me to your room?” she asked in almost a whimper, kissing his neck.

“You … you want to go to my room?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, pressing against him. That hum resonated throughout his entire body, lighting him up inside. He wanted to take her to his room. Desperately. But what if he couldn’t get it up? Unlikely … he felt things starting to stir down there with just a kiss. If he saw her naked he was certain it would do the trick. Hell, a few more kisses would. She was so unbelievably sexy - more than he’d imagined she would be. He had no idea such a sweetheart could be so sultry. When she said that thing about wanting him to grab her … God, that was hot. And he wanted to. No, he needed to. So, he was going to push all the negative shit out of his mind and think with his heart and another part of him that was finally doing some thinking after a long hiatus. 

“Let’s go,” he said, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator.

The elevator was, regrettably, occupied when they stepped in. She held onto his hand, her other hand hugging his arm as they made their way up to his floor. He thanked God that he was able to get his own room - he almost ended up sharing with Sam. The door chimed and Bucky looked down at Lucy. She smiled, leading him out of the elevator.

“I don’t know where I’m going,” she said with a giggle. Bucky laughed, pulling her into his side and kissing her hair.

“It’s down here,” he told her.

“Hurry,” she said. His thoughts, exactly.

When they got into the room, she was on him in an instant, throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. He grasped at her hips, pressing her up against the wall. She gasped against his mouth. When he pulled away a bit, she pulled him right back, moving her hand to his neck and plunging her tongue deep into his mouth. 

He forgot what it felt like to be kissed like that - like she was desperate for him. Like he was the ice cream and she was the spoon. He kissed her back with matched passion, earning a moan from her lips. Lucy hitched her leg up over his thigh and Bucky grabbed her thigh over her dress with his left arm, holding her tight against him. She bit at his lip and he growled into her kiss. She must have liked that, because she tightened her grip on him, grazing her teeth along his bottom lip again.

He felt his trousers getting tight. It was happening again. He almost heaved a sigh of relief, although he really didn’t know why he was surprised. She was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, and she was all over him. God, she was going to fucking wreck him. He was already so turned on, and they were just kissing. 

He needed more of her. More specifically, he needed to taste more of her. When his lips left hers and started moving down her neck, she arched her back, throwing her head back to give him more skin to kiss. Her chest heaved against him as his lips inched closer and closer to the tops of her beautiful breasts. His right hand held her by her waist, feeling her hips rock against him when he let his tongue tease at the skin of her neck. He moved his body against hers and she whimpered.

“You taste amazing,” he told her, dragging his lips across her collarbone.

“You feel so good,” she gasped, her hands moving into his hair and tugging a little. Bucky groaned against her skin. He had never had a woman tug on his hair … it had never really been long enough to tug. He decided in that moment that he was keeping the long hair. She let out a moan when his lips finally got to her exposed cleavage, kissing her soft, plush, heaving breasts. His hand was still holding onto her thigh and when she tightened her leg’s grip, he tightened his, moving up under the fabric of her skirt towards the apex of her thigh. She put her hand over his, quickening his slow pace towards her panties. 

When he felt the satin, he about fucking lost it. He buried his face in her neck, moaning her name. “So sexy,” he murmured.

“Bed,” she breathed. He pulled back. “Take me to your bed, Bucky.”

\--

She knew Bucky was sexy, but Jesus Christ… he was driving her mad with lust. The way his lips brushed over her skin, so delicately and yet so desperate. The way he breathed against her, panting for her. The way his hands grabbed at her, especially the metal one. She had no idea she would like it that much. She fucking loved it. That was a kink she’d never imagine having, but there it was. 

She needed him naked. Now. When she told Bucky to take her to his bed, he smiled. It wasn’t the smile he usually gave her - soft and shy. No, this was … sultry. His eyes were dark with lust when he pulled her up and told her to wrap her legs around him. When she did, she felt just how much he wanted her pressing up against him in the perfect place. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, kissing each other with unbridled passion as Bucky made his way over to the bed. 

When he got there, she dropped her legs and her heels hit the hardwood floor. Bucky stood at the foot of the bed, gazing down at her hand as it moved up his chest. Her other hand joined, loosening the tie he was wearing. He stood there, watching her in silence as she dropped the tie to the floor and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She undid the last button, pushing his shirt open and over his shoulders. He helped get it off, dropping it to the floor. 

He stood there in front of her, his chest heaving. She wasn’t sure if it was nerves or lust or both. Her eyes explored his exposed skin. He was the most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen.

“You’re gorgeous,” she told him, feeling like he needed to hear it. And she wanted him to know.

“I …” He gulped, his gaze dropping to the floor.

“Bucky …” She put her hands on his shoulders, moving them over the strong muscles and down his arms. The new arm he got in Wakanda fused seamlessly with his flesh, almost as if it were his real arm that got dipped in the softest, most beautiful metal she’d ever seen. “You are.” 

She kissed him once before pulling back and reaching behind her to undo the zipper on her dress. Bucky’s eyes widened at the sound and when she pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his jaw dropped. No man had ever looked at her like that before. It was like he was in awe of her body. And the baby pink satin bra and panties probably didn’t hurt either. She kicked off her heels; the top of her head hitting just below his shoulders now. Lastly, she let her hair down, shaking her head and letting the dark curls fall over her shoulders.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky breathed, staring at her breasts.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked, taking a step closer so the satin of her bra grazed against his bare chest.

“Yes,” he gulped.

“So do I,” she said in his ear before taking his lobe between her teeth again and tugging. Bucky’s hands found her waist, pulling her against him. She giggled and he buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin. “Buck,” she whimpered with his teeth grazed her.

“Too much?” he murmured.

“Not enough,” she replied, plunging her hands between them and tugging on his belt. She struggled with it and he helped, effortlessly undoing it and then unbuttoning his pants as he kicked off his shoes. “Don’t stop,” she told him. He didn’t, grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. She held her breath as he pushed his pants down, revealing blue and green boxers. She smiled at the color choice. “Now we’re even,” she said with a smile. Bucky smiled, taking off his socks.

“I suppose we are,” he said. “Except … you’re still wearing something …” His hands brushed over her ribs on the underside of her breast, “ … up here.” She didn’t know that her ribs were an erogenous zone until that moment. She wanted him to touch her there again; she wanted him to touch her everywhere.

“Well, maybe you should fix that?” she asked, batting her lashes at him. He nodded. “It’s a front clasp,” she told him.

“That’s new,” he said.

“Not really,” she giggled.

“Oh.” He blushed. How was he so adorable and yet so irresistibly sexy at the same time? His metal hand went to the clasp between her breast, opening with the flick of a finger. She couldn’t even get it open that fast. With the bra open but still covering her, Lucy pulled it off her shoulders, revealing herself to him. He didn’t say anything. He just pulled her against him, kissing her like he needed her air to breath. His kiss made her knees weak and she had to grab onto his shoulder so she wouldn’t turn into a puddle on the floor. In pressing herself against him she must have set off his balance because he fell back onto the bed with her on top of him.

“Oops,” she said, biting her lip and smiling at him. “Sorry.”

“Why?” he asked, brushing a curl behind her ear. “This is exactly where I want you.”

“Is that so?” she asked, moving her legs on either side of his hips so she was straddling him. He just nodded and she smiled, brushing her lips over his in a teasing manner. “Good,” she said, nipping at his lower lip and grinding her hips against him.

“Fuck,” Bucky groaned, throwing his head back. She’d never heard him swear before - it was so fucking hot. His hands moved to her hips, grabbing onto her as she moved against him again, dipping her head down to give him a slow, passionate kiss. His grip on her hips got tighter and when she moved again, he gasped her name, closing his eyes tight.

\--

Fuck. Fuck. No. No. Not yet. Don’t. Please, not yet, he begged himself. But it was already too late. With just two grinds of her hips and that sultry, seductive mouth on his, he came undone. For the first time in 75 years, Bucky Barnes had an orgasm. He cursed his body - it waited 75 years, couldn’t it wait a little while longer? They weren’t even naked! Jesus Christ. Please be a nightmare. Please be a nightmare.

“Buck …” Lucy whispered. She propped herself up on her arms. “Bucky, open your eyes.” When they blinked open, she was staring down at him. “Did you just …”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could think of to say. She climbed off of him and Bucky got up. “I’ve got to …” He ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Part of him hoped she’d be gone when he got out, but the other part of him desperately wanted her to stay because she made him feel so … he didn’t know how to put it into words.

He couldn’t even look at his reflection when he was in the bathroom he was so mortified. Once he was all cleaned up, he took a deep breath before opening the door. She was there, sitting at the foot of the bed with her legs dangling off. She was chewing on her lip, seemingly deep in thought. She didn’t notice him until he started walking towards her.

“Come here,” she said, reaching her hand out to him. He did, taking her hand. “Sit.” He did. “Buck … exactly how long has it been since you were with a woman?” 

Bucky closed his eyes tight, taking a breath before whispering, “75 years.” 

“What?” she asked; her voice eerily calm. “You mean … the whole time you were The Winter Soldier you never …”

“Having feelings … any feelings … wasn’t exactly in my programming,” he said, glancing sideways at her. She put her hand on his shoulder. “Shuri fixed my brain … but my body ...it’s taking some time to catch up. The connection between them was so warped and twisted for so long and I wasn’t sure I’d ever feel desire like this again. I didn’t even know I could get a hard-on until yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” she asked, rubbing his shoulder gently. Fuck. He really put his foot in his mouth with that one. His cheeks felt hot. “What happened yesterday?”

“The pool party happened yesterday,” he said, looking at her. “You in a bikini happened yesterday.”

“Oh,” she muttered. She blushed, smiling at him. “So I was your first …”

“Yeah. I honestly thought I was broken until yesterday. Not even a lap dance from a hot stripper at the bachelor party did anything.” Lucy’s eyes widened. “Sam’s idea.”

“Of course,” she said, giggling. She leaned in, kissing his shoulder.

“I’m just so … turned on by you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” She ran her fingers up and down his flesh arm, kissing his shoulder again. “I guess 75 years of sexual repression caught up with you, huh?”

“You could say that,” he said. She giggled and he chuckled too.

“Well, that is a long time …”

“Does it weird you out?” he asked, looking down at her with trepidation. She raised her brow in silent question. “My age,” he clarified. “My actual age.”

“Nope.” She shook her head, reaching her hand up to caress his stubbled jaw. “I’ve always had a thing for older guys,” she whispered just before her lips met his in a soft, gentle kiss. Bucky chuckled against her lips and she laughed, too, pulling away before giving him another peck. “I understand, Bucky … I’m not upset. You know that, right?”

“I am,” he said.

“Don’t be. Please.” She caressed his cheek. “I mean, it’s flattering that I turn you on that much.” She kissed him, this time a little longer and with a little bit more lust behind it. “I want you more than ever now.”

“You do?” he asked.

“God, yes,” she said before grabbing him and kissing him hard. Bucky moved in towards her, gently pushing her down on the bed. She broke the kiss, but only to move up on the bed towards the pillows. Bucky followed.

\--

Bucky crawled over her body looking like some kind of Greek god. She knew he had an amazing body, but she didn’t know how amazing it was until she finally saw it and felt it. God, did he feel good. 

His body came to rest in between her legs and he smiled at her. That smile was going to wreck her. She thought his sweet, shy smile did things to her … but this was an entirely different ball of wax. His hair fell in his face and when she brushed it back, he lowered his face to kiss her again. It was soft at first; gentle and sweet. But then his hand moved up her body, grazing over her ribs again and earning a moan from her lips. His kisses escalated from sweet to teasing, coaxing her tongue to dance with his. God, the man knew how to kiss. 

His hands were everywhere he could reach and his body … it was heavy but perfect. She was positive her panties were soaked. And she could feel his excitement for her growing already. Maybe she should speed things up a little, she thought. She loved the foreplay, but she knew what Bucky needed. Hell, she needed it, too. She was fucking craving him, desperate to have him inside of her.

“Too many clothes,” she whimpered, wiggling beneath him. He smiled. “Take off my panties.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, smiling at her. She usually hated being called ma’am - it made her feel old. But he could call her ma’am. He could call her anything he fucking wanted to. 

Bucky moved his body to her side, his flesh hand moving down her stomach. Lucy sighed, throwing her head back and biting her lip. He was going so slow. His fingers barely touched her. “Bucky,” she whined. 

“Yes?” he said with a smile teasing the corners of his mouth. She glared at him and he leaned in and kissed her, running his fingers along the top of her panties before moving them over the soft satin. “Take them off, Bucky. Please.”

“Whatever you want, doll,” he said with a smile. Doll? She liked that. A lot. 

The look in his eyes when she kicked her panties off onto the floor and laid before him completely naked made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world. “Now you,” she said, reaching for his boxers. He gulped, moving into his back and lifting his ass so she could take them off. When his cock sprang free, her eyes widened. He was fucking gorgeous. And so, so hard. She bit her lip, staring at it.

“Lucy,” Bucky whispered, putting his finger below her chin and making her look into his eyes.

“I need you inside of me.” Bucky’s eyes flickered. “Now.” 

“Okay,” he nodded, gulping nervously. She hadn’t thought … God, he must be so nervous. 75 years without having sex. It might have been like riding a bike, but after that long a person could surely fall off a time or two before getting their rhythm back. She decided that she was going to take control so he could just enjoy it and not worry. 

He was about to climb back on top of her when she pushed him onto his back. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Let me,” she told him, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. She climbed on top of him, resting on his strong, meaty thighs. She leaned forward, his cock brushing against her stomach as she brushed her lips against his and whispered, “I’ll take care of you, Buck.” She pressed her lips against his again, this time lingering a bit when she pulled away.

“Okay,” he breathed, kissing her back, his hands holding her curls back. His tongue moved into her mouth slowly and she moaned into his kiss, moving her body up against him so her soaking wet core brushed against his throbbing cock. “Fuck, Lucy.”

“That’s the idea,” she teased, kissing him again. Bucky chuckled nervously. “I’ve got you, okay?”

“Mm hmm,” he hummed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Do you want me to get a condom? I’m on the pill but -”

“You don’t need one,” he told her. “I can’t …”

“Oh.” God, HYDRA really did a number on him. She didn’t know what to say, so she just kissed him. He kissed her back. “Ready?” she asked. He nodded. She raised her hips and his cock twitched when she took it in her hand, guiding it over her entrance. Slowly … so slowly, she pushed herself down over him, his thick cock stretching her walls in the most delicious way.

“Oh my God,” Bucky sighed, throwing his head back as she sunk deeper and deeper over him. She was going to take him all, even if it hurt. But she was so turned on that there was no way it was going to. She’d never been that wet. “Oh my God,” he gasped, breathing in a sharp breath.

“You okay?” she asked, brushing her hand through his hair. He nodded; his eyes still closed. “Look at me, Buck.” His eyes fluttered open, the beautiful blue blazing into her, lighting her up inside. “You feel so good,” she whispered.

“You feel … I don’t …” His hands rubbed up and down her back. “I …” She smiled, giving him a kiss. 

“I’m going to move now.” He just nodded. She started off slow, pushing herself up so he was almost out of her again before pulling her body back down. The noise that came out of Bucky’s mouth almost made her come right then and there. She’d never seen a man so completely wrapped up in ecstasy. It was intoxicating. Everything about him was intoxicating. She kept going at a slow pace for a while, marveling at the noises and faces he was making and the way his hands moved all over her body. When she started going a little faster, adding a little grind to her hips so her clit brushed up against him, he held onto her neck with his metal arm, his tongue diving deep into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ, Lucy,” he gasped when she moved just the right way. He arched his back, closing his eyes tight. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me,” she whispered in his ear, biting his lobe. That did it. He grasped onto her back, burying his face in her neck and moaning loudly as his body shook beneath her. She felt his cock release stream after stream of hot cum deep inside of her. She kept moving, riding him through his orgasm.

She wasn’t even close yet - she’d only been screwing him for a few minutes - but that didn’t matter. This was about Bucky. This was about making him feel good. This was about giving him something he’d needed for so long. This was about making him feel like himself again. 

“Lucy,” he sighed. He collapsed against the pillow; his body stilled. She stopped moving, giving him a soft kiss. He kissed her back, but only short, sweet kisses because he was so out of breath. 

“How was that?” she asked, brushing his sweat-slicked hair out of his face. 

“That was ….” He hugged her to him. “That was amazing. Beyond amazing.” He kissed her. “That was perfect.”

“Good,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Lucy.” His hand went to her face, caressing her cheek.

“You’re welcome, Bucky.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky gazed at the stunning woman on top of him. His vision felt a bit fuzzy after what he’d just experienced, but he saw her. The way her dark curls fell over her shoulder made his racing heart flutter in his chest. And her eyes. God, he swore he’d never got over those eyes. And right now … the way they were looking down at him with lust and affection … He wanted her to look at him like that forever. 

She leaned down and gave him a soft, gentle kiss before she pulled herself off of him and rolled over onto his side, curling her naked body against his. She put her arm around him, peppering kisses over his neck and collarbone and chest.

“You okay?” she asked him breathlessly.

“Yes,” he whispered, reaching his hand over to caress her cheek. “Luc… did you …”

“This wasn’t about me,” was all she said. That was a no. He felt like a jerk. He was so wrapped up in his own pleasure that he didn’t even think about hers until it was too late. But he knew that even if he wanted to, his body wouldn’t let him hold out for her - she wrecked him too much. 

“I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s okay,” she assured him, cupping his stubbled jaw and giving him another kiss. “I don’t need to.”

“What? Of course you do.” His hand moved into her hair and he kissed her again, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth and earning a moan from her lips. Her body pressed against his. If she made those noises when all he did was kiss her, he wondered what she sounded like when she came. 

He needed to make her come. 

“Wow,” she uttered when his lips left hers. She bit her bottom lip, gazing at him. “You really know how to kiss, you know that?” 

“I know how to do other things, too,” he told her, his metal hand brushing up and down her side, ghosting up over her ribs and to the curve of her breast. Lucy closed her eyes. “Look at me, Lucy,” he told her. Her eyes fluttered open. “Mouth or hand?” he asked.

“Huh?” she asked, blinking in confusion.

“Do you want me,” he kissed her, “to make you come,” he kissed her again, “with my hand,” another kiss, “or my mouth?”

“Oh,” she sighed, almost moaning. She put her hand on his chest, rubbing her hand gently over his pecks. “I…” her hand moved down his metal arm and she smiled shyly up at him.

“That hand?” he asked, smiling coyly at her. She nodded. “Really?”

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, kissing his neck as she entwined her flesh fingers with his metal ones. “I really like it …”

“Really?” He asked again. He was sure that if he was ever intimate with a woman again that the arm would only be a hindrance; that it would only turn the woman off. He didn’t expect her to like it, let alone want it on her, making her come undone.

“I mean, you don’t have to, I just-” She was stumbling over her words. Bucky smiled, thinking she must be the most adorable, sexiest woman he’d ever met. “I just like-” He stopped her with a kiss. A sensual, deep, knee-weakening kiss that made Lucy moan into his mouth again. Bucky let go of her hand, moving it to her hip and giving her a little squeeze. She gasped and when he pulled away thinking he’d hurt her, she pulled him back, kissing him ferociously and wrapping her leg around him.

“Is this what you want, doll?” He asked, moving his hand in between their bodies and into her soft, soaking folds. He praised Wakanda’s technology in that moment because unlike with his other arms where he barely felt a thing, this time he felt everything. He could feel how wet she was. He could feel the heat coming off of her. He could feel how insanely soft her skin was. 

“Yes,” she whimpered, grasping onto his metal arm and burying her face in his neck. He started to stroke her slowly and she sighed against his skin, “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Turn onto your back,” he whispered, giving her cheek a kiss. “I want to watch you.” He heard her breath hitch in his chest and he smiled, knowing he was getting to her just as she got to him. She did as he asked and he turned his body into hers slightly, watching her body writhe as his finger teased her. She grinded up against his finger and Bucky was mesmerized by the way her body moved. She moved her hands up over her head, arching her back. God, her body was amazing. Her breasts … that waist … those thighs. What a woman, he thought.

“Buck,” she whined, looking up at him.

“You want more?” he asked, kissing her.

“Why are you teasing me?” she pouted. That was why. She was so fucking sexy. “More,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss. “More,” she repeated against his lips. He silently obliged her, moving another finger in to rub her, moving down over her entrance and teasing her by moving them in just a bit. Fuck. She was so tight. He wondered how she was able to take him. He wanted her to do it again. But not yet … not yet. 

\--

The smirk on Bucky’s face would have made Lucy angry if it didn’t turn her on so much. He knew exactly what he was doing and, honestly, Lucy was a bit surprised he was doing it. He had seemed a bit shy to her before, although she was sure now that it had been because he was afraid of being intimate with someone again. Maybe she’d unlocked something in him when she kissed him on the veranda. And when she made him come. God, she wanted to do that again. He looked so good doing it. And he looked good now, too. His face was so pretty usually, but now … with those pretty eyes blazing with lust and his hair a little messy and those kiss-swollen lips. He was making her so hot.

“Ah,” she cried out when he pushed his fingers inside of her a little deeper.

“So tight,” he groaned before pressing his lips up against hers in a kiss that, if she were standing, would have made her collapse. 

“Bucky,” she moaned, holding onto his arm and grinding her hips against his hand, seeking out more friction.

“You feel fucking amazing, doll,” he told her.

“You can … feel me?” she asked. He nodded. She didn’t know the arm was that advanced. She wondered what other things she didn’t know about it …

“Are you gonna come for me?” he asked, pressing his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. She hummed in response, biting her lower lip and looking up at him. “God, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“You have - AH!” He brought his thumb to her clit, rubbing it in perfect circles while his fingers moved deeper inside of her, hooking up to brush against her g-spot. “Bucky, Jesus Christ.” She grabbed onto his shoulders, one hand moving to the back of his head to grab his hair.

“More?” he asked, going a little faster; a little deeper. “Is this what you want?”

“FUCK! Yes!” She threw her head back. “Oh, God!” she gasped when Bucky’s lips went to her neck, dragging down to her breasts as he took her nipple in is mouth. Both of her hands were in his hair now and when she tugged on it, he growled against her, sending a ripple of pleasure through her entire body. She arched her back and Bucky sucked harder, grazing her with his teeth. “Jesus, Buck. You’re going to make me come so hard if you keep doing that.”

“What? This?” He bit a little harder and she gasped in pleasure, tugging harder on his hair. His tongue soothed her sensitive skin before he moved his lips to her other breast, repeating the motions as his hand worked her to the brink.

With one more deep plunge of his fingers the dam inside her burst, flooding her body with intense waves of pleasure. Bucky moved his body over hers just enough so he could capture her lips in a kiss. “I’m coming,” she whimpered against his lips, cupping his jaw.

“I can feel it,” he said, his voice dripping with lust. “Come for me, sweetheart.” The way he said that … Jesus, he could get her to do anything if he talked to her with that voice.

“Buck,” she breathed, her lips hovering just below his but not quite kissing him because she needed all the air she had to ride out her orgasm. Her chest heaved against him. He was still rubbing her and it got to that point where it was all too much, so she put her hand on his wrist. “Stop.” 

He did, although she could tell he didn’t want to. Gently, he pulled his hand away from her. Her body was trembling when he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around her.

“You’re fucking perfect, doll.”

“I like it when you call me that,” she said, smiling up at him.

“Yeah?” he asked. She nodded. “Good, because you are my doll.” She blinked at him in surprise. 

 

\--

 

The look on her face made Bucky wish he could take back what he’d just said. He knew he was old-fashioned when it came to relationships and sex but he didn’t think about what she might want. What if she just wanted sex? If that’s what she wanted, he could give that to her. I mean, he’d be crazy not to. She was outrageously sexy and she made him feel so good - he needed more of that. But, he wanted more of her, too. He wanted to hold her hand and take her out dancing and watch more movies cuddled up in the theater room. But she might not want that and he had to make a quick recovery.

“I mean, if you want to be … If you just want to …I don’t really-”

“I want to be,” she said, cupping his jaw and pulling him into a kiss. He felt his heart swell as she moved her mouth against his. Bucky pulled away from her, looking into her eyes.

“Really?”

“Of course I do, Bucky.” Her perfect lips curved up into the sweetest smile. “You’re wonderful.” She kissed him. “Now that you’re finally acknowledging my existence and not running away from me.” She chuckled a bit, but Bucky didn’t. “I really thought you hated me when I found out you wanted to switch tables at the wedding.”

“Lucy.” Well, now he felt like shit. He didn’t realize she knew or that she cared about that. He should have realized, but he was too wrapped up in his own shit to see how hurt she had been. She stared at his chest, her fingers brushing over his skin, making him tremble. “I’m sorry … I didn’t know you felt …”

“If you knew I had a crush on you, would you have run from me?” she asked.

“Probably faster,” he said without even thinking. Lucy chuckled, giving him a kiss.

“I’m that scary, huh?”

“Not now,” he whispered. “And I feel like an idiot for ever thinking you were. I’m so sorry, Lucy. I shouldn’t have been such a fucking wimp. I think the nightmare I had about you just cemented the fact in my head that you’d never want me.”

“Nightmare?” she asked.

“The night we watched Back to the Future together. I had a nightmare that we were watching a scary movie and you got all close and cuddly with me.” He cuddled against her and she smiled. “But then when I tried to kiss you …”

“Did dream me turn you down?” she asked. He nodded and she shook her head. “Stupid dream me,” she joked. But then her tone shifted and her gaze softened. “Bucky, I would never,” she kissed him, “ever,” she kissed him again, “turn down someone as sweet,” another kiss, “and gentle,” another kiss, “and sexy,” another, steamier kiss, “as you.”

“I know that now. I wish I had known it before - gotten out of my own head.”

“Yeah. Me, too. We could have been having sex months ago!” Bucky threw his head back and laughed. “I love your laugh,” she said, smiling against the skin of his neck as she peppered him with kisses. Her hand moved down his chest, over his abdomen. “God, your body is amazing.”

“So is yours …” His hand moved up her side, brushing over the underside of her breast. She shuddered - she must like that. He did it again, smiling against her lips. “I love these.” His hand moved over her breast, gently cupping it. She moved against him, pressing her breast into his hand. “And this…” His hand moved down, tracing the curve of her waist.

“I love these.” She bit her lip, tracing her fingers over the ridges of his abs. “And this,” she said, kissing his jaw as her hand moved around to his backside, squeezing his bare ass. 

“Jesus, Luc,” he groaned. He was getting hard again. Three times in one night? God, this girl was magic. 

“You like that, huh?” she asked, motioning down to his growing hard on. She squeezed again and he gulped, nodding. “I like it, too.”

“You mean, you like it when I …” He moved his hand over her hip, down to her plush, perfect ass, gently squeezing it. She moved up against him, brushing herself against his cock. 

“Mmm hmm.” She nipped at his lower lip. Fuck, she was sexy. He grabbed her tighter, pulling her against him and hitching her leg up against his waist so he could grind his cock against her core. She was just as turned on as him, coating him in her arousal. 

Don’t blow it, he told himself. Hold on. Think of something disgusting like Steve’s mom’s old cabbage soup.

“I need you inside of me,” Lucy mumbled against his lips. Her hands were all over him, rubbing over his stomach and up to his neck, grasping onto him as he kissed her deeper.

“I need it, too,” he told her, moving her onto her back and moving on top her. He flexed his arms, hovering over her. She smiled up at him, moving his hair back behind his ears before pulling him down for a kiss that almost made him lose his balance and fall on top of her.

“Now, Buck,” she coaxed, digging her heel into his ass.

“Fuck,” he groaned. Cabbage. Cabbage. The Boston Red Socks. Sam’s smelly socks. It was working, but he wanted to focus on her. He wanted to think of her and how fucking amazing she felt as he moved slowly inside of her, feeling her stretch for him, taking every inch. He wanted to focus on the curve of her neck when she threw her head back in ecstasy against the pillow. He wanted to stare at her soft, kiss-swollen lips as she muttered his name in that intoxicating voice. So, that’s what he did.

“Just like that, Buck,” she whimpered, arching her back. “Just like … Oh, God! Yes.” She grasped at his back, digging her nails into him just enough to sting. It felt fucking amazing. He moaned - loudly. “That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.” She rubbed his back, nibbling on his ear. 

“Fuccckkk,” he moaned, his pace quickening. He wasn’t going to last.

“I fucking love that sound,” she said in his ear, digging her heel into his ass again.

“Jesus, doll, you’re … you’re gonna make me …”

“Good,” she said, moving her body up against his. “Come with me.” With? Jesus, did she mean … 

“Lucy,” he growled, burying his face in her neck. She held onto him tight in every way. Her arms flung around his neck and he felt her inner walls start to pulse around him. “FUCK!” Feeling her body squeeze him like that sent him over the edge. He gritted his teeth, balling the sheet that they were laying on top of in his fist. 

“Hold onto me,” she said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. “Ohhh, God, Buck.” She was still pulsing, milking every drop out of him. He squeezed her hand, bringing it over her head as his pace slowed. When he stilled, he let go of her hand, running his fingers down her arm and across to her neck where he pulled her into a breathless kiss. “Wow,” she whispered. Her body was trembling. Or was that him? He wasn’t sure. “Just … wow.” She smiled up at him. “That was so good, baby.”

“You …” he started, knowing that she knew what he was asking. She nodded.

“I did. And it was so good.” She kissed him again. “I guess I didn’t have to lead the way the first time - you really know what you’re doing.” Bucky chuckled.

“I guess I remembered some stuff.” He shrugged. Lucy giggled, pushing at his chest playfully. Bucky laughed, giving her nose a kiss before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. Lucy turned her body to him and he pulled her close.

“I think you were playing dumb just so I’d ride you.”

“What?” He feigned shock. “No. I’d never.”

“Uh-huh.” She brushed her lips against his chest. 

“That was really hot, though.”

“You know what’s hot?” She pulled him in for a tantalizing kiss.

“What?” he blinked. She said he knew how to kiss, but her kiss … She could undo him with a kiss like that.

“Your moan,” she said, grazing her teeth across his pulse on his neck. Bucky gulped and she chuckled. “I like it when you’re loud - it’s such a turn on.”

“Noted,” he said, running his finger tips up and down her back. “Every single thing you do turns me on.”

“Everything?” she asked, her brow raising in question. He nodded. “Doubtful. You haven’t seen me dance.”

“I think you forget that I was watching you dance all night.”

“Shit!” Lucy pressed herself up with her hand on his stomach. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Jeff!” 

“What?” Bucky shot her a look.

“I was dancing with Jeff. And I went to the bathroom and said I’d be right back. But then I ran into you and Sam and …”

“Oh.” Bucky bit his lip. “Sorry?”

“I’m sure you are,” she laughed, lowering herself back down to kiss him. Bucky held her to him, moving his hand up into her curls.

“Watching you dance with him drove me nuts.”

“I’m supposed to go out with him on Friday …” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m not going now, obviously.” Wow. What if he hadn’t stormed out of the ballroom with Sam following him, unintentionally revealing to Lucy how he felt? What if she went out with Jeff and they hit it off? Man … he almost missed his chance. 

“I really need to thank Sam,” he said. Lucy looked at him quizzically. “If he hadn’t called me out on my feelings … and if you hadn’t been there. God,” Bucky pulled her close, kissing her, “I almost missed you.”

“I guess I need to thank Sam, too. Although, I feel like if you saw me with Jeff you might have finally gotten up the balls to say something …”

“Hold on … were you going to go out with him to make me jealous?” Lucy shrugged. “You little minx!” he said through his teeth, squeezing her hips. Lucy giggled. “Yeah … that would have worked.”

“I mean, he’s a sweet guy. But he’s not you, Buck. Nobody makes me feel …” She trailed off.

“Makes you feel what?” he asked, nuzzling her.

“I don’t know … this.” She motioned between them. “This is just …”

“I know,” he said, kissing her. “I feel it, too.” Her lashes fluttered. “Let’s get some sleep, hmm?”

“Mmm hmm,” she hummed, cuddling against him. “Night, Buck.”

“Night, Luc.”

And that was the best night’s sleep Bucky Barnes had in 75 years.


End file.
